


Daisies in Time

by lorilann



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mint-mocha.livejournal.com/profile)[**mint_mocha**](http://mint-mocha.livejournal.com/) at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Spoilers for _"LaFleur"_.

Nineteen seventy-seven held a life that Sawyer didn't even think he'd ever have. Juliet gave him a home and something he wasn't running away from and neither was she. Their life was simple and anything but, but they were happy.

"Juliet?" He called.

"Back here James."

Leaning against the door frame, "Don't you look good?"

Juliet was wrapped in a white towel, hair curling after her bath. A slight blush on her cheeks, she was forever in awe that they were together and in love.

"Thank you."

"Got somethin' for ya darlin'>"

The soft, yellow petals lightly moved, a ghost of a touch that rose goosebumps on her arm. Bending his head to follow the flower, lips and wisps of hair on her damp skin. Trailing across her cheek, down her neck, over the smooth flesh at the top of her towel. A gasp fell from her lips as the flower danced up her inner thigh and under her towel. Opening the towel the daisy rolled across her stomach, a shudder coursing through her.

"James," a breathy moan when his tongue swirled around her clit.

The sensations were pushing her tantalizingly, slow over the edge. Velvet petals twirled around her hard nipples. Sawyer's tongue on her clit and his fingers pumping in and out of her.

"James!" She screamed as she came on his fingers.

Juliet watched him through her lashes. Sawyer licked his fingers clean before kissing her deeply.

"Thanks for lunch."

Sawyer could hear Juliet's chuckle as he shut the door.


End file.
